The Price of Family
by votepenguins03
Summary: When investigating a suspicious sighting the Torchwood team are thrown into an unknown world of vampires and doing what ever it takes to protect secrets and family. Not really any Janto but Jack/Ianto friendship, Ianto/OC Some Gwen bashing. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Ianto looked around the hub he could see Tosh and Owen working at their stations – well Tosh was working Owen was playing soliter – but there was no sign of Jack or Gwen. Where were they?

"Owens where's Jack and Gwen I didn't hear the rift alert go off."

"Call from the police, someone suspicious hanging round an alley where people have been going missing."

Ianto's ears pricked up and he took a couple of steps towards Owen "Missing how?"

Owen huffed unhappy at being disturbed from his game "I don't know teaboy, why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not it's just unusual that the police called us in."

"The police reports here if you want to read it Ianto."

"Thanks Tosh."

Ianto skimmed over the text and suddenly ran out of the hub.

Jack and Gwen got out of the SUV and walked down a dark alley, torches and weapons at the ready. It was just the sort of place to find a murdered body, Gwen thought.

They walked deeper; the high brick walls blocking out the light, Gwen shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her to try and protect herself from the sudden chill. Something moved to her left and she swung around, her torch lighting up the area to show her… nothing. Great now she was jumping at shadows.

They turned another corner and went down a side alley which led to a small concrete space surrounded by high walls; there was at least some moon light that filtered through cracks and holes in the wall giving the place an eerie glow. There in the middle, sprawled on the floor was the body of a young man.

Jack walked over and tapped his comms. "Owen we've found it, you and Tosh better get down here… ok see you in a bit." He holstered his gun and bent down to get a proper look at the body.

Gwen flashed her torch around the concreted area and checked the dark corners for any clues. For one moment she fancied she saw a figure but when she blinked it had gone so she dismissed it.

Jack looked up at her and Gwen saw his face was a little pale. "What is it?"

He beckoned her over and she put away her own weapon so she had the use of both her hands and crouched down by the man's head. Jack turned it to the side and she saw two puncture marks on the jugular.

She shook her head "I don't get it."

"Think about it Gwen, what creature makes a bite mark on its victim's neck?"

"No it… it can't be. But they don't exist!"

"Well we'll see what Owen says when he gets here. Just be careful in case it's still here, they have a nasty reputation as mindless killers." She stood up and took a couple of steps back while Jack started looking for some ID on the victim.

Suddenly she felt an arm round her waist, pinning her arms to her side and another hand grabbed her hair. She couldn't move.

Jack hadn't noticed.

"Jack." She managed to squeak, fear quickly consuming her.

Jack whipped around alarmed and in an instant he had his gun pointed at the figure holding Gwen but they were stood in the shadows so he couldn't see them properly.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows so I can see you."

The figure moved forward and Jacks eyes widened in surprise when a young girl dressed in Victorian clothes emerged from the shadows but the hat she wore still concealed part of her face.

"Is this your work?" he asked indicating the body behind him.

The girl smirked "Yes and he was delicious." She purred into Gwen's ear. Gwen shivered and the girl smirked again. Pulling Gwen's hair back further to expose her neck then she licked a line from Gwen's shoulder to just below her ear and seemed to consider then she made a face.

"Mmmmm a bit sweet of me but the other will come."

"What other?" Jack asked worried about more of these things coming when he didn't know what to do with one .

She laughed. "The one whose fault it is that I'm still here, see I was cleaning up when you came and he won't be happy about that.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Your worst nightmare." She replied nuzzling the shell of the frightened woman's ear before laughing again opening her mouth wide, showing her long white canines.

Jack tightened the grip on his webley. "Get away from her!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Fine." She said pulling Gwen's gun from the back of her jeans and pushing Gwen away from her so she stumbled into Jack before raising the gun, baring her fangs and moving forward but Jack recovered quickly and shot the girl three times in the stomach.

The girl clutched her wounds and staggered backwards against the wall. The gun clattered from her hand just before she collapsed on the floor.

Jack turned away from her and put his hands on Gwen's shoulders and gave her a quick look over. "You ok?"

"Yeah" she said but her voice was still a little shaky "Just a bit of a shock, that's all."

Jack looked back at the girl's body and knelt down beside her to see if she had a pulse or anything to indicate life.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sir." Came an unmistakable Welsh voice from behind him. He turned to find Ianto pointing a gun at Gwen's head. Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"Just get away from her!" he stood up and moved slightly to the side. Ianto didn't take his eyes of Jack as he moved towards the girl and spoke "Get up Serena."

Gwen was about to protest when the girls head moved and she slowly got up still holding her stomach but very much alive.

"That's not possible." She said.

They just laughed, "Haven't you worked it out yet?" Ianto asked in a patronising voice.

"What?" She asked.

"Their vampires."  
"Well done Jack." Serena said as she picked up the discarded gun and tried to walk forward, she stumbled and nearly fell, but Ianto caught her and slipped an arm round her waist, keeping her close.

"Are you alright?" He asked lovingly putting a hand on her check, she leaned into the touch and nodded, she placed a hand on Ianto's arm to stop him turning round. "Others are coming." She said to his confused face, he nodded and smiled.

"Then I will wait." Now it was her turn to look confused. "You are going back to the house."

"But…"

"This isn't up for discussion. Don't worry I'll deal with them as I see fit."

"Well don't have all the fun." She said a little annoyed.

"I promise, now get out of here." Ianto replied looking back at Gwen.

"Fine." She huffed placing a hand on his check and kissing the other before leaving.

"Serena." Ianto stopped her at the entrance to the walled area.

"Yes?" she turned round holding one hand behind her back in a futile attempt at hiding something.

"You have something that belongs to Gwen." The girls shoulders sagged in defeat as she reluctantly handed Gwen her gun. Then she really did leave.

Ianto didn't move for a couple of seconds, he looked like he was listening to something.

Finally Ianto turned his full attention back to them and holstered his weapon.

"So are you the other she was talking about then?" jack asked.

"Yes I suppose I am. There aren't many other Vampires in Cardiff." Ianto stepped over to the body and rolled him over onto his front with his foot and pulling a well-worn wallet out of his back pocket. "Let's see who we have here… James Critchly, 28 years of age." He picked up the man's left hand, "Unmarried, no one of real significance." He threw the wallet on top of the body.

"Ianto how can you say that, he was a person he had a life, a family." Unfortunately for her Gwen bleeding heart routine didn't work with Ianto.

He smirked at her "Very easily after all he is just blood. But if he had all the things you say then maybe he shouldn't have walked down a dark alley after a woman he doesn't know."

Gwen stared at him in shook and Jack just looked disgusted. "How can you of all people say talk like that I mean after what happened in the Bracken Beacons with the cannibals? How can you degrade people like that?" Ianto was getting frustrated with Gwen thinking she knew everything and patronising him. So when he replied, he was almost shouting at her.

"Because no matter how old I get and how long I live on this Earth you humans never surprise me with your new ways to torture and kill your own kind."

They were quiet for a while as he let them process what he had said and he tried to get his temper under control.

"You not including yourself in that?" Jack finally asked.

"No, I'm over 600 years old so I believe any human part of me is long dead."

"Yet you tried to save Tosh." Jack shot back.

Ianto shrugged "They couldn't hurt me, not really." He stopped and turned his head slightly to the side, distracted, seeming to forget about Jack and Gwen. "Owen, Tosh in here!"

Not long after they appeared, taking in the scene around them: the body, Jack and Gwen looking stiff and alert, Gwen still getting over her shock of being threatened twice in one night and Ianto looking cool as a cucumber hands in his pockets watching them.

"What's going on?" Owen demanded.

Ianto shrugged. "Not much… actually we are just going on a bit of a field trip."

"What about the body?"

"Don't worry about it I'll deal with it later. Jack and Gwen will fill you in on what you've missed as we walk." With that he left the walled area.

The others followed him with Gwen explaining what had happened as they went, interjected by cries of 'I've never heard anything so stupid' and 'I'll believe it when I see it.' Jack didn't say anything he just watched Ianto.

Finally Owen got fed up. "Oi teaboy." Ianto stopped. "Why should we believe what you say?" I mean vampires are myths there not real."

"Myths, legends they all have their sources all created because of what someone sees or tales told around a fire. I would have thought that as a member of Torchwood you would have a more liberal attitude." With that he started walking again. The team waited for Jack to start walking again before following.

It didn't take them long to reach what inevitably Ianto's house. It was an old three-story house; a stone above the door read '1408' and was made of dark stone with a large oak door and big bay windows, the one on the right had a light showed a lit room. It looked quite small from the outside.

Ianto opened the door straight into a large hall well lit by wall lights, to the left was a coat hanger which held two cloaks, one dark red velvet while the other was brown muslin there also a long black coat. Behind the stand was a large ornate staircase leading to the other rooms.

Ianto walked in and allowed them to do the same. The door banged behind them, Jack looked around feeling a little trapped.

"Father!" A young girl wearing a black and red Victorian style dress came running forward and embraced him.

"Father?" came four surprised voices. The girl looked up at them then stepped back in horror.

"What are they doing here?" she asked pointing her finger accusingly at Jack and Gwen.

"We discussed this remember they deserve the truth."

"Yeah we do."

"Shut it weasel face!"

"Right now you're just being childish."

"Well compared to you _sir_ I am a child!" she shouted.

"Fine act like a child get treated like a child, go to your room."

"What you know what they did and I'm the one getting punished?"

"You're getting punished for insubordination and just plain rudeness." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Serena bard her fangs and hissed at him.

Ianto grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, his face was millimeters from hers, he opened his mouth wide revealing his long canines and snarled at her. Serena shrunk back, pressing herself further against the wall and away from him as Ianto seemed to tower above her.

Then it stopped Ianto let go and the girl sagged slightly, Ianto took a small step away his eyes never leaving her frightened face.

"GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM!" he yelled she closed her eyes and turned her face away before nodding and making a brake for the stairs, she stumbled she was trying to get away so quickly.

The Torchwood team could see the anger on Ianto's face and watched as he pulled his off his coat and flung it over the banister, then stalking off into one of the rooms on the right.

They all felt quite awkward, standing there in the middle of the hall after watching something like that. This was a completely different Ianto to the one they were used to and they didn't really feel comfortable staying there. Jack turned to look at them silently asking whether they wanted to stay, when he turned back round he found another young women dressed in a floor-length dark brown dress with a white apron and cap in front of him pulling Ianto's coat from the banister and hanging it up next to the long one on the stand. When it was straight she moved to stand in front of Jack.

"I'd go in if I were you sir."  
"I don't think that's a good idea… um we can come back."

"And I think you should just do as your told sir." With that she moved to the door Ianto had gone through knocked a couple of times then opened it, indicating for them to go through, which they did after one last look at Jack as he walked wearily through the door.

The room the entered was so different to the hall, it was still large and had a grand atmosphere but the cream walls and light wooden floor made the room brighter and surprisingly more modern. To the right was the large bay window with blue drapes. In front of this was a collection of elegantly designed chairs and sofas finished with dark wood and blue tapestry next to them on the wall was a grand fireplace decorated with china ornaments. To the left of the room was a mahogany grand piano with the lid up and music on the stand like someone had finished playing in the middle of a piece. Further back in the far corner were some wooden cabinets – like the sort you'd find in a kitchen – above them were more cabinets but these had frosted glass as the door and probably contained glasses or something, Jack thought.

The most surprising thing in the room was Ianto, standing a little further down from the door one hand supporting his weight on the wall; the back of the other covered his mouth. He knew they were there because he pointed to the chairs but did not look at them.

He must be suffering thought Gwen thought, after shouting at Serena like that and although the girl had threatened to kill her and had a bad attitude she still felt sorry for her. "Ianto" she said stepping cautiously towards him but he held up his hand to stop her and again pointed to the chairs, still he didn't look up or even say anything. She decided to try taking another step.

Jack wasn't sure how much of a good idea this was, Ianto didn't look right and when Gwen moved forward again Ianto pushed himself away from the wall putting more distance between him and the team. Jack put a warning hand on her arm to stop her but she shook him off, took a deep breath and walked forward with purpose.

"Ianto we can help you." Her voice was soft, designed to sooth Ianto. But it didn't.

He looked at her with a strange expression and lowered his hand; Gwen nodded her head encouragingly and held out her hand. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with curiosity. Then he closed his eyes.

Jack could feel the dread building in his stomach; he heard a rustling behind him and knew that Tosh and Owen had got their guns out. Horrible images of the body in the alley passed through his mind.

When Ianto's eyes opened again they were black he opened his mouth slightly, just enough to reveal his canines.

Gwen's resolve faltered and she took a step back. Ianto took one forward.

Then he stopped

Then he stopped, closed his eyes tight and swallowed hard. When he opened his eyes again they were normal but he looked disorientated, they were talking to him but Jack doubted Ianto was hearing them.

Ianto squeezed his eyes shut again.

He could hear them all, oh GOD they were so loud, so close especially that one and he could smell the fear. If he just reached out he could. "NO!" he cried pointing at the offending noise "no." he only whispered it but the sound seemed to echo around the room. He tried to block out the noise god so much noise but he couldn't. He needed to get away.

Suddenly Ianto ran from the room, through another door they hadn't seen, one hand again over his mouth, as though he was afraid to let go.

The agents looked at each other. Of course Owen gave his opinion first.

"Well this is bloody mad, we're all gonna get killed by the fucking teaboy."

"Shut up Owen."

"Come on let's just sit down." Tosh said sitting in one of the arm chairs Gwen and Jack followed her example and finally, reluctantly, so did Owen.

It was about 15 minutes when Ianto joined them again looking much more like his usual self, more at ease; he'd taken off his suit jacket and tie leaving him in just his shirt. He sat on one of the sofas opposite them leaning forwards resting his arms on his knees.

"My apologies for that." He opened his mouth to say more but the door opened and the young maid walked in carrying two glasses. One – a wine glass – was filled with a dark red liquid that looked like red wine she handed to Ianto; the other handed to Gwen looked like whiskey.

"I heard what happened with Miss Serena, it's for the shock." She said pointing to the glass.

"Thank you."

The woman smiled and headed back to the door but Ianto caught her hand.

"Dearest Millie what would we do without you?" he asked looking her in the eye and kissing the back of her hand

"Crash and burn sir." She smiled affectionately at him.

"You know I do believe you're right. We are having a question and answer session so finish up then come and join us, you might need to stop me spilling all the dark family secrets, we'll wait for Ethan to do that for us."

She chuckled and nodded "yes sir" then she left the room

Ianto threw back his head and downed his drink in one then put the glass on the table. There was a slight residue in the glass that was not red wine.

"Right you have questions."


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn right we have questions teaboy."

"Owen shouting like that won't get us anywhere. How about this we all ask you a question each then if by the end we still have more we can ask."

Ianto nodded "agreed but I have the choice to pass any question I don't like."

Millie walked back into the room and Ianto stood up relieving her of the tray loaded with drinks that she was carrying, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady you have finished work so just sit down." she just smiled and walked to the cabinet an the other side and brought back some glasses. Ianto handed out the bottles of beer to the Torchwood members then sat back down, Millie sat next to him on the sofa and refilled their glasses with the red liquid from a green bottle

"Who wants to go first?"

"So you're really vampires?" Gwen asked

"Really that's your first question? I'll admit I was expecting something a little more original from the famous Torchwood, or perhaps I should just lower my expectations of you Miss Cooper."

"It's ok Millie. Yes Gwen we are all vampires here"

"How many of you are there?" Tosh asked leaning forward slightly in her seat.

"Thomas is my eldest, then George, and then the lovely Millie, Serena and the youngest is Ethan it's not everyone I've ever turned but they're the ones still alive"

"How come your still alive I mean don't vampires burn in the sunlight?"

"Don't believe everything you read in books Doctor Harper" Millie said, taking a delicate sip of her drink.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Not important," Ianto quickly said wanting to get them back on track "getting back to your question Owen no we don't burn in sunlight, sunlight's only dangerous when your first bitten and still weak, afterwards young vampires fall asleep when the sun rises, it takes time and patience to stay awake during the day. Does that answer your question?" Owen nodded

Ianto turned to Jack "your question sir"

Jack nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off Ianto until

"If you don't consider yourself human and because of what you are, why did you join Torchwood 1?"

Millie looked at Ianto who was just staring into his glass "pass"

"Ask another question" Millie said shifting forward and downing her glass.

"Was Lisa one of your children?" The poor girl nearly spat her drink out Ianto looked up in surprise, the rest of the team looked at each other, Lisa was still a sore topic

"No... No Jack she wasn't" Millie lent over and put her hand on his "she wasn't my girlfriend either. She... she helped me... she was kind and I wanted to try and save her. Saying she was my girlfriend was the easiest way to explain it to you at the time"

"And now?"

"The same still applies"

All talk stopped when Ianto suddenly stood up and walked over to the cabinets on the other side of the room, Millie turned her head as though to look at the door but not actually being able to bring herself to do it. Then Jack looked and saw who it was.

Jack was in shock when they saw Serena at the doorway; she was so different from the cool collected girl they'd seen before. Her hair was tied back in a loose scruffy bun, she wore skinny jeans and an old baggy jumper that looked a couple of sizes too big for her, but somehow she still managed to look stylish.

But it wasn't just the clothes that were different, her whole demean had changed, she stood shyly at the door way and tugged at her sleeves her blood shot eyes showing she'd been crying stood out on her pale face.

Millie looked up at her then quickly away, looking back to Ianto as though waiting for instructions.

When Ianto came back he carried another wine glass which he carefully placed on the table, causing Millie to smile, then he picked up the green bottle filled the glass and sat back down.

After a couple of seconds Serena slipped into the room, Millie smiled encouragingly at her and she took a few more steps but stopped when Ianto moved, he slid the glass along the table towards her. Serena smiled, jumped forward over Millie and sat on the floor at Ianto's feet and rested her head against his leg while Ianto placed his hand on her head. The sight was strange to the rest of the torchwood team but opened up memories for Jack, reminding him of years ago when children sat on the floor and only adults could sit on chairs.

"I know you said not to believe what we red in books and please don't be offended by this but I always thought that vampires were just killing machines"

"So..."

"So if that's the case why are we still alive?" Tosh asked

"We're not killing machines... "

"No that's just the fun part" said Millie a smile tugging at the corners of her not only her mouth but also Ianto's and Serena gave a shy smile making Jack and the others feel quite uncomfortable.

"Anyway you're still alive Tosh because we have control of ourselves." Ianto told them "Anyway killing you wouldn't gain us in anyway."

"What?" Owen demanded.

"We kill when we need to" Millie explained "or when it benefits us. A little like Ianto's last wife."

This time it was the Torchwood team that almost chocked on their drinks. "Ianto's married?"

"Correction, I was. Nice girl unfortunately she had a devastating and unfortunate accident which resulted in her death."

"Yes and she was so in love with you that she left you her entire fortune." There was something akin to jealousy in Serena's voice Jack thought.

"Yes well what can I say I'm lucky… unlucky I mean it was a tragic accident, very traumatic." Ianto quickly recovered.

"I'm sure." Jack said sarcastically after what Ianto had told them before about that young man just being blood it seemed evident that Ianto had little respect for human life.

"Yes well I think that might be enough questions for now." Ianto said quickly, noticing the expression on Tosh's face and not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable.

"But we're just getting to the good bit." Jack protested his hard eyes glaring at Ianto, daring him to disagree.

"Alright then" Ianto sighed "one more" after all who was he to argue with the Captain?

"Do you have any special powers? You now like super speed or something like that?" Owen asked quickly getting in before anyone else had the chance.

"Sorry to disappoint you Owen no super speed but we do have exceptional hearing and eyesight."

"Well father does, ours isn't quite as good." Serena told them, she looked like she would say more but Millie put her hand out which silenced her.  
"Dad do you really think that we should be telling them so much?"

"Millie we agreed that we would."

"Yes but that was before we met them. I mean look at them, we didn't tell the others any of this."

"Yes which is what shows the difference. Anyway now I really think that is enough." He stood up and offered a hand to Serena to help her stand "Millie will show you out of the alley."  
"We know the way"

"Yes I'm sure you do Gwen" Ianto said as he walked around the back of the sofa to where Millie sat "but I'm expecting my youngest son home today and I'm sure you understand what would happen to you if he found you just wondering down the alley." That shut Gwen up as even her imagination told her how that would go down.

The Torchwood team also realised just how abruptly they had been dismissed, Ianto clearly didn't want them there. It really made them want to stay. But they knew they couldn't as Ianto helped Millie up in the same way he had Serena and guided them all out to the hall, he then proceeded to help Millie put on then brown muslin cloak before opening the door for them.

"I'm going to wait outside for Ethan" Millie informed Ianto, pulling up the hood on her cloak so it covered her eyes.

"As you wish" the team watched as he bent and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then fussed with the hood making sure it was in the right place.

"Thank you dad" he nodded and stepped aside so she could go out and lead the Torchwood team out into the alley.

"Goodbye Ianto" Tosh whispered and he gave her a week smile, wanting to say 'see you tomorrow' but not sure how his position now stood with Jack, especially as the man didn't even look at him as he left, whereas Gwen kept as far away from him as possible and Owen just left as quick as he could. He continued watching the small party following Millie into the night.

"Serena" Ianto said sternly as he spotted the young girl out of the corner of his eye.

"I just wanted to wave goodbye to Millie" which she did when her words reached the older vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't know how long the next chapter will but please read and review:)

xxxXxxx

The sound of the oak door shutting seemed to echo around the alley as the Torchwood team followed their guide, but still unsure about her Jack let his hand rest on the butt of the Webley securely fastened in the holster around his waist.

They passed the small walled area where Jack and Gwen had found the dead body and Jack slowed down to peek inside but as he did he gave a gasp of surprise. There was nothing there, no body, nothing.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded turning to Millie.

"Daddy said he'd take care of him" she replied as if it was obvious.

"What and you just take his word for it?" Gwen scorned stepping closer to the girl. Millie's eyes hardened at the way Gwen spoke about Ianto.

"I don't like your tone. I trust my dad he always does the right thing."

"Oh like Lisa?"

"She was a misjudgment; we didn't have the technical knowledge to make an informed decision so we acted on instinct. Preservation."

"Not self-preservation?" Owen scorned

"You people are too curious for your own good." Millie said rolling her eyes and moving away

Gwen grabbed her arm and turned her round to face them again "Are you threatening us now?"

"No" Millie hissed "but if I did then you'd know about it."

"GWEN!" Jack shouted not wanting a bloodbath to start, especially when he had an idea what the result would be "that's enough the pair of you, let's just get out of here so we can go home. Please." Millie gave a harsh nod and carried on walking and Jack gave Gwen a light push to get her moving, neither looked happy but at this time Jack didn't care he just wanted to get back to the hub and try to process everything that had happened.

Tosh hurried to catch up to Millie and walked beside her, she wanted to find out more about this mysterious character before making any kind of judgement on her. After all she was a scientist and she needed evidence before coming to her conclusion and it was just the same with people. Also it might help to dispel some of the tension that had been created.

"How did you get into this? I mean how did you become a vampire?"

The girl gave her a sideways look and a small smile "I was kind of born into it. When I was born my mother left me on Ianto's doorstep with a note to please be kind to me and he did, he took me in raised me as his own daughter. I always knew about my parents Ianto never made it a secret to me but at the same time I always felt like I belonged here."

"You've known about vampires since you were born."

"Yep, I grew up with them, well mainly Ianto and George although we had more parties back then so I was always around them. When I was 24 Ianto asked if I wanted to become like them"

"And you said yes" Millie gave a small laugh.

"I don't think I even hesitated it was all I'd ever wanted, to be like my family, be with them for ever. Of course back then you don't really realise just how long forever actually is." They walked on a bit in silence and a peaceful, almost serene look had taken over Millie's face, she seemed to enjoy talking about past. "Do you know when I was eighteen Ianto put me in charge of the servants, making sure they were happy, hiring new members when we needed to. We moved around a lot back then, obviously we couldn't really stay in one place too long; anyway it was my job to hire the staff we'd need while away. I loved it, I miss it sometimes, the moving the new people."

"The murdering." Gwen mumbled yet in the silence the words seemed to echo and bounce of the brick walls of the alley. Millie stopped and turned to face Gwen.

"Just how old do you think Ianto is?"

"He said over 600, why?" Jack replied ignoring Gwen's look; after all he didn't want a fight to start.  
"He's older than that; let's just say that Ianto was killed during the Battle of Hastings 1066." Everyone was silent.

_'Oh god'_ Jack thought _'he's even older than me.'_

"Do you know how hard it is to live that long and not go insane I mean you might think that what we do, drink blood, is cruel and heartless but we need blood to survive if we don't then we become really dangerous, it's called bloodlust and it basically means we'll kill anyone in our path. Whereas when we're clear minded we only take people that aren't important to society and won't draw attention to ourselves."

"But their people with lives and families."  
"So are we. Look I understand what you mean but if you see everyone as people , with names and families and lives then it drives you insane, believe me I've seen it. I mean when Serena was first turned she made it her mission to only go after criminals and the idea of taking life was so repellent to Ethan that he starved himself and ended up killing a high ranking General and almost himself. It's just safer to keep ourselves detached." Without waiting for an answer she turned and marched off and disappeared round a corner.

"Gwen why can't you just leave it alone."

"That woman tried to kill me if you've forgotten."  
"I know that but it might not be the best idea to anger Millie, especially when we know she could do us all some serious damage." Jack held up his hand to stop Gwen replying and indicated to the others to follow him as he rounded the corner after Millie. They found themselves at the entrance of the alley, by the side of the road where they'd started, not far from the SUV.

"Have a save drive back" Millie said at the other side of the entrance. I'd go now before my brother comes, he's not exactly fond of Torchwood."

"Ok thanks."

"If your family doesn't like Torchwood then why does Ianto work with us?"

"Because it's a long life and he has to do something, might as well be something useful."

Tosh nodded and smiled, she quite liked this odd woman and she seemed to genuinely care about Ianto. She crossed over to the SUV pulling Gwen with her. Owen followed them.

"Tell Ianto to report to work in a couple of days, I think we need time to get our heads round all of this."

"I understand and thank you, it will mean a lot to him."

"Yeah well I still have questions for him."  
"Of course." She lent up and placed a quick kiss on his check "thank you."

Jack gave one of his big grins, that definitely wasn't what he had been expecting but it was better than getting punched in the face.

"Goodbye." He said and crossed the road to the SUV and his team. As he opened the driver's door he heard someone shout and looked up to where Millie had been and saw the shadowed figure of a man run up to her then pick her up in a big hug and swing her round. _'That must be Ethan'_ he thought to himself getting in the SUV and finally driving back to the hub.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's my next chapter. Just to remind you that in this story I swapped Small Words and Countrycide around (as the cannibals were mentioned in the previous chapters).**

**This episode is going to be in more than one chapter its not what I initially wanted but I'd rather have a couple of smaller chapters than one really long one.**

**As ever please read and review!**

**xxxXxxx**

**Small Worlds**

It was two days later when Ianto awoke from his sleep by nightmarish memories from long ago. A time he had tried to forget but never could. No matter how hard he tried he could never forget.

Abandoning the idea of further sleep he showered and dressed in one of his many suits and finally slipped a small ring onto his little finger. All ready he made his way from his room and down seemingly countless corridors before entering his own study and starting up the modern computer which looked startlingly out of place on the grand, old fashioned desk surrounded by walls of books; it was a well-worn routine that he did every morning, the same way some people checked their emails he looked for any anomalies that could suggest alien activity after all in this job it always paid to be prepared. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the unusual weather patterns. They were so familiar. From so long ago. He had hoped he'd never see them again. It only ever meant one thing. Trouble.

Ianto went into work early, hours earlier than normal he wanted to double and triple the weather reports he'd found before taking them to Jack and the rest of the team. He also knew he'd have to talk to Jack again about his vampirism; he wanted to get that out of the way as soon as possible.

When he arrived the HUB was in darkness and Jack was nowhere to be seen or heard so with that in mind Ianto decided to make the checks on his data and have it ready for when Jack made an appearance. However he was in such a hurry to get to the computers that he didn't realise Jack was in his office. He didn't realise until he was passing the door and caught the man's unique scent.

"You shouldn't be here." Was all Jack said, he was stood in just a white t-shirt and trousers with his braces hanging at his sides and a closed off expression on his face.

"Neither should you" Ianto replied only just realising how much he had been counting on Jack still being asleep and out of his way for a while. After a couple of seconds just staring at each other Ianto moved away hoping that focusing back on work would make any interaction easier between them. He was grateful that Jack seemed to have the same idea when he asked what he was working on although he did jump slightly when he felt the warm hand rest on his shoulder, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Funny sort of weather patterns. They um… they look familiar. I just hope I'm wrong."

"For the first time Ianto I hope you are too." Ianto turned round confused, surely Jack couldn't mean… but he saw a look in the other man's eyes a mixture of recognition and horror and he was pretty sure there was something similar in his own. "Ianto I think it would be a good idea if you make us both some coffee and bring it to my office. It's time we talked"

"Yes sir" Ianto sighed out, he'd been dreading this moment. The talk. Jack left and with him so did the heat from Ianto's shoulder. The vampire squared his shoulders and headed to the coffee machine.

Jack shut the door to his office and took a breath the nightmare from earlier was still running through his mind and now these weather patterns it couldn't be a coincidence. There was a small part of his brain that was relieved Ianto also recognised the possible threat. But of course that brought up a whole new set of problems. He quickly jumped down into his room and grabbed a clean shirt, wanting to be properly dressed and more professional for this talk. He only just got back in his seat before Ianto walked into his office carrying their two cups of coffee.

Ianto had never been so glad of coffee, the familiar routine gave him time to calm himself down and gather his thoughts he didn't know what Jack was going to say or ask but he decided then that he would tell the absolute truth, well at least as much as he thought appropriate.

He didn't bother knocking since they were the only two in the HUB, when he entered he noticed that Jack had gotten changed, or he had at least finished getting dressed. He handed over the coffee and sat in the chair opposite Jack.

"New ring?" Jack asked and indicated the ring on the other man's finger.

"No, just not worn it in a while, I figured that since you all know it would be safe to wear it without attracting too much attention." Jack took a closer look at Ianto, the man's entire atmosphere seemed to be more relaxed, and it was like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In a way it had.

"Jack before anything else is said I want to apologise for the language I used towards you the night Lisa escaped, I was caught up in the moment and emotional. I said things I shouldn't have."

Jack sat, silent for a minute. He really hadn't been expecting that. "Ianto in all the madness of the last few weeks that's the one thing that makes the most sense." He couldn't deny though that he did feel a bit better after that, it was such a small thing but meant quite a lot. "Anyway um… it's good to have you back Ianto the HUB wasn't quite the same without you and to be honest none of us realised just how much you do for us. That's all going to change by the way, the rest of us are going to take on more responsibilities and I want you to be a more active member of the team so going out in the field more, Weevil hunting and on retrievals. I'll be honest Ianto I understand why you didn't tell us but with everything that's happened its um…"

"I understand, it's going to take a while before you can all trust me again."

"Yes." Jack said bluntly after all there was no need to beat around the bush. He decided to leave it there, not wanting to create more arguments by asking too many questions. "Now that that's done what do you know about the weather reports?"

"The last time I saw something like this was about six hundred years ago." Jack noticed that Ianto started to absentmindedly fiddle with his ring.

"And you still remember it?" Jack didn't believe that, not after so long, there had to be more to it. "Ianto?"

"The Fae, also commonly known as fairies, every hundred years or so they take a human child, a chosen one."

Jack felt his heart freeze for a moment at the last two words it was what he'd feared.

"I don't know why they take the children but they do and I also know that before the child is taken the Fae protect them from harm. Also the Fae only take the child if they want to go." Ianto finished and looked down at his hands resting on his lap and Jack knew that still wasn't it.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because six hundred years ago they took a young girl called Eleanor, they killed her mother and almost her brother when they tried to stop her from going."

"Almost?"

"I was close by heard them screaming and shouting. She was… dead her mouth full of rose petals" Jack couldn't help but notice the emotion in the older man's voice when he spoke about the dead woman "another was standing over the young man with its arm down his throat. I chased it away but he was close to death so I… I turned him. Now he's my oldest son, George." They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack was pretty sure there was more to it but he didn't want to push for fear that Ianto closed up altogether. "What about you, how do you know about them?"

"In 1909, Lahore. I was in charge of fifteen men we were on a train they were all happy and loud. We hit a tunnel and there was a sound like wings flapping we thought a bird had gotten in the carriage. Then the silence came. When we came out the tunnel all fifteen of my men were dead. Men I was responsible for. A week or so before a few of them had gotten drunk; run over a child from a village with a truck and killed her. She was a chosen one." The raw emotion in Jacks voice startled Ianto. This event that had happened so long ago still shook the immortal to the core. The vampire could see that Jack was not holding anything back and he felt guilty about the part of the story he was holding onto.

Jack rose from his chair and started to leave his office but Ianto's voice stopped him.

"Eleanor was a chosen one" Jack nodded to himself "she was also my daughter." At that he spun around and looked at the back of Ianto's head, it was bend as though looking at something on his lap. "George doesn't know about her parentage." Jack put his hand on Ianto's shoulder again and gave it a squeeze knowing that he had heard the whole truth, he could also sympathise with the silent plea Ianto made. He wanted his secret kept. It meant a lot to Jack and showed there could be a future between them.

**xxxXxxx**

**Well there we are I hope you enjoyed it and again please remember to review**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack wasn't too sure why he took Gwen with him to see Estelle maybe it was something to do with the chat the two men had had earlier and the secrets they'd shared. He needed to take a step back. He needed some breathing space. He wasn't so used to being so open and honestly it spooked him slightly. Opening up to Ianto had seemed so natural.

Another reason could be that he didn't like the way Gwen had been watching the vampire ever since she came in, late, this morning and hadn't stopped sending sly glances at him all day. To be honest he was a little worried what might happen if he left them together for too long.

xxxXxxx

He didn't really listen to the talk; he knew the _'fairies'_ better than Estelle did. He'd seen what they were capable of, as had Ianto.

But he loved seeing Estelle, loved the way she seemed to light up and become young again when she spoke about the things she loved. It was one of the things that had attracted him to her, like a moth to a flame, she'd been so alive and full of life. He couldn't help but love her.

When the talk finished Jack got up to speak to Estelle but another man got to her just before him. He was an odd looking man; his long hair was tied back in a low pony tail, he wore a smart suit and walked with a cane and when he spoke it was with a slight Scottish accent. Jack couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

"Estelle"

"Hello stranger, how are you?" she reached up and kissed him on the cheek but the man was so tall that he was bent almost double in order to reach her. Over the man's shoulder he saw Estelle smile at him and give a small wave.

"Fine, I heard you were giving another talk so I had to come and see." He pulled away and turned to the photos "You've taken these recently?"

"Yes just the other night."

"You saw them"

"Oh George they were so beautiful, they were dancing."

"Estelle you are a good friend so take this with a loving meaning but your naivety is going to get you killed."

Jack didn't like the sound of that, this man, George, was getting a little too close to home for his liking. But Estelle was just smiling at him.

"Oh George you're so cynical. They're not dangerous."

"In your opinion, you should have told me what you were planning and I would have come with you."

"Estelle" Jack couldn't stand back anymore; he could see the other man was slightly agitated and he didn't want a scene.

"Jack" Estelle gave him a relieved smile and he knew he'd done the right thing. "May I introduce you, Dr George Young this is Captain Jack Harkness."

The stranger turned to face Jack and Gwen "Really?" the word seemed to be half question, half accusation.

"Yes, you know me?"

"Only by reputation, Estelle speaks very fondly of your father." There was something in the man's voice and a coldness in his eyes that Jack just couldn't put his fingure on.

"What's your interest in the fairies?"

"George here is a self-proclaimed expert in all things fairy related." Estelle broke in

"Really I've never heard your name before."

"I've never published papers or anything it's more a personal interest, my little sister was… fascinated by them."

"Where is she?"

"She died in a tragic accident. It's in her memory that I take an interest in these faries"

There was something about the wording of the last sentence, 'tragic accident,' that seemed familiar; Jack wasn't sure, but it gave him a feeling of unease.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely to the other man, then he turned back to his friend "Estelle we really need to talk to you."

"Of course, I don't wish to outstay my welcome. Good day Captain, Miss." He turned to Estelle and took her hand lightly lifting it half way to his lips in an old fashioned goodbye "Estelle."

"Goodbye George."

With that he left his stick tapping rhythmically on the wooden floor.

"Does he come here often?" Jack asked as he watched the man leave.

"He's been coming to my talks for years, of course you'd know if you came."

"I'm sorry. Does he always get so agitated?"

"Only when I've seen them, he worry's I think it's with him being a Doctor. It's sweet really."

"Oh Estelle this is Gwen Cooper, she's a colleague." He waited as they shock hands. "Do you have any other pictures of the fairies?"

"Yes they're at my house."

As Jack and Gwen helped to carry all of Estelle's equipment to the SUV they didn't notice the person watching them from the shadows. However, when they drove away in the corner of his eye Jack thought he saw a man on the pavement. A man in a suit and holding a cane.

George lifted the phone to his ear. "It's me, we need to talk."


End file.
